Hitachiin's bad day
by rouwi
Summary: About Hikaru's and Kaoru's love


**Ehm...**

Jak bych to...je to moje první fanfikce, takže přimhuřte oči...jinak je o dvou mých nejoblíbenějších postavách z Ouran High school Host club. Upozorňuji že je to yaoi (tudíž o velmi blízkém vztahu mezi dvěma kluky) a ještě navíc Twincest (jsou to dvojčata ;) ) takže kdo tohle nesnese...držte se dál XD

**Hikaru's and Kaoru's bad day**

Kaoru seděl v parku pod rozložitým javorem, zkrčené nohy objímal pažemi a chovával za nimi ztrápený obličej. Dnes mu Hikaru řekl, že ho nesnáší. _Jenže to přece není pravda! Nemůže to být pravda! Proč by se k němu celá ta léta choval tak … krásně?! _Běželo mu hlavou. Navíc to Hikaru řekl v rozčilení a to Kaorua mrzelo ještě víc. Celá záležitost byla vlastně jedno velké nedorozumění: Hikaru vstoupil do místnosti jejich klubu právě ve chvíli, kdy Kaoru objímal Haruhi. Pohádala se to ráno s otcem a mladší z dvojčat ji našlo schoulenou a plačící v jednom z křesel a sklonil se k ní aby ji objal. Horkokrevný Hikaru, který v tu chvíli vešel do místnosti, si samozřejmě nedal vysvětlit že to co vidí ani zdaleka není to co si myslí že vidí a po několika rozzuřených a opravdu ošklivých větách utekl pryč. Kaoru předal ještě smutnější Haruhi Honey-senpaiovi a Morino-senpaiovi a vydal se za bratrem. Naneštěstí ho nenašel na žádném z míst na která spolu chodili. Nyní tedy seděl v parku a srdce mu svíral smutek a strach o bratra a nevěda co si počít, potlačoval slzy deroucí se mu do očí.

Hikaru napůl nešťastně a napůl naštvaně přecházel po jejich pokoji. Naštvaný byl však spíš sám na sebe než ne kohokoli jiného. Štvalo ho že ho rozhodil po hled na to jak se objímají a také to jak vybuchl a nenechal je ani mu celou situaci vysvětlit. Co se to s ním dělo? Snad nežárlil? Ano žárlil, jenže ne na Kaoru …! Zatřepal hlavou jakoby tuto myšlenku chtěl zahnat pryč a přistoupil k oknu. Venku už se dávno setmělo a hvězdy i měsíc zakrývaly mraky. Dusno dalo předvídat déšť. A Kaoru se stále nevrátil domů! Hikaruovo srdce sevřela ledová ruka strachu. Co když se mu něco stalo? Co když ho někdo přepadl, nebo ho unesl?! Otočil se na patě a vyběhl ven.

Proběhl snad všechna jemu známá místa než konečně dorazil do parku. Prošel ho z jedné strany na druhou a zase zpět a už to chtěl vzdát, když si všiml bledé skvrny pohybující se mezi stromy. „Kaoru!" vykřikl a rozběhl se tím směrem. „Hikaru?" mladší ze sourozenců vypadal překvapeně. A ještě překvapeněji vypadal, když ho bratr pevně objal a přitiskl k sobě. Nejistě obětí opětoval „Nii-san?" Hikaru chviličku zhluboka dýchal aby zklidnil dech zrychlený během. „Kaoru, já …" začal pak „…bál jsem se o tebe." Přiznal nakonec. Kaoru bratra sevřel pevněji. Chviličku bylo ticho rušené jen pleskáním prvních kapek o listí stromů nad nimi. „Omlouvám se." Ozval se pak znovu starší ze sourozenců. „Za vše co jsem dnes řekl!" zabrumlal do bratrova ramene. Kaoru se pousmál „Odpuštěno." Zašeptal „A teď bychom měli jít domů, nebo budeme turch." Dodal když se hustě rozpršelo.

Než ovšem dorazili domů, byli oba promočeni až na kůži, takže když se za nimi zavřely dveře jejich pokoje, převlékli se do suchého spodního prádla a hupsli do postele. Konečně pokoj pohltila tma. Obě dvojčata ležela tiše vedle sebe, poslouchala šumění deště venku a přemýšlela o uběhlém dni.

Když se Hikaru po chvilce převalil na bok a zlehýnka se prsty dotkl bratrových vlhkých vlasů, Kaoru zadržel dech. Starší ze sourozenců se přisunul o trochu blíž, jeho ruka sklouzla po krku na klíční kost. „Kaoru." Jaho horké rty se dotkly bratrova ucha. „Hi…Hikaru." Kaoru otočil hlavu za horkým dechem a cítil jak mu bratrova klesající ruka bouří krev. Dvoje naprosto stejné rty se zlehýnka dotkly jedny druhých. Letmý dotek se změnil v něžný polibek. Prsty bloudící ruky se zastavily u jedné z bradavek a Kaoru se zajíkl. Polibek se ustal. „Víš dneska, jak jsem vybuchl…bál jsem se že … no…" starší ze sourozenců nemohl najít slov. „Já vím. Ale tak to není a ty to moc dobře víš." Mladší byl chápavější. Pak se jejich rty opět setkaly. Zvídavé prsty opustily citlivé místečko a zamířily ještě o trochu níž. Kaoru překvapeně zamrkal „Hikaru…?!" nenašel však slov jimiž by pokračoval a vlastně ani hlas, neboť polibek pokračoval.

Hikaru rukou chviličku bloudil kolem bratrova pupíku, ale pak zamířil níž. Prsty vklouzly pod gumu trenýrek a našly ztopořený penis. Něžně, skoro ostýchavě se ho dotkly a mladší dvojče zavzdychalo. Ani jeden z nich nečekal že se tohle někdy stane, ačkoliv po tom oba tajně již dlouho toužili. Hikaru bratra rychle svlékl a pak i sebe. Pak ho k sobě přitáhl a jejich horká těla se dotkla. „Hikaru, já…" „Ššš." Položil sourozenci prst na rty a pak ho nahradil svými rty. V jeho přítomnosti mu přímo vřela krev v žilách a hlava se mu motala. Nehodlal však přestat. Položil bratra na záda a ještě jednou ho vášnivě políbil. Pak rty sklouzl přes jeho tvář, krk a klíční kost k hrudníku kde se na chviličku zastavil u bradavek. Rukou však přitom sklouzl ke Kaoruovým slabinám. Slyšel jeho zrychlený dech a když se něžně dotkl vztyčeného penisu i slabé zasténání. Prsty obepnul štíhlé tělo penisu a palcem zakroužil po jeho špičce. Kaoru hlasitě zavzdychal a zaryl prsty do prostěradla. Hikaru se pousmál a sklouzl rty níž…

Asi po hodince ležel Kaoru bratrovi v náruči a přivřenýma očima pozoroval vyjasňující se oblohu venku. Skryti pod teplou přikrývkou se spokojeně tulili jeden k druhému. Kaoru si povzdechl „Hikaru?" „Hmm?" starší z dvojčat pootevřelo jedno oko a shlédlo dolů. Jeho bratr sebou cukl a vlepil mu mlaskavou pusu na pusu „Oyasumi." Zašeptal. Hikaru se pousmál „Oyasumi." Opět hlavu položil a zavřel oči. „Nii-chan." Dodal a usnul.

END


End file.
